Star-Crossed Sections
by AsianIggs1
Summary: When Wyatt gets a new job at a new music store in the mall, he meets Naminé. The thing is, his ex Marlowe got him the job, and she refuses to let Wyatt get to know her. Why does Marlowe hate her so much? Can it be changed? Will Wyatt ever be happy with an ex around and a new lover on the way? Hey, why's Jude over there bu- OH LORD, JUDE!
1. Chapter 1

Jonesy strutted towards the Big Squeeze. He spotted Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Nikki. Before he sat down, he opened his mouth wide and said,

"I AM THE PU-"

"If you say 'pussy-poppin' demon', I will SERIOUSLY kill you!" Wyatt interrupted. Jonesy closed his mouth and gave Wyatt a scowl.

"For the record, I was going to say something else, Wyatt."

"Oh, yeah? Did it also start with 'pu-'?" Nikki asked. Jonesy shut his mouth completely. He shook his head no.

"Sure it didn't," Jen said sarcastically. Jude just laughed at how flustered Jonesy looked about it all.

"For the record, we didn't do it yet, and unless he's been cheating on me, he won't be getting any unless we're married," Nikki stated. Jonesy finally sat down and groaned. His friends ruined it. Caitlin glanced over at the group after she finished the group's lemonades.

"All right, so it's that time of the month again where we all spill some little secret that we've been keeping," She said happily as she passed out the lemonades. After the whole hypnotist incident, they vowed never to share embarrassing secrets, but small things like not doing assignments or dates and other things they "accidentally" forgot to share with the group.

Jen went first.

"Okay, well…Coach moved me up to Head Coach because he's retiring," she said slowly. Caitlin gasped.

"Wow, congrats, Jen! That is SO exciting!" The rest of the group chorused in with congratulations before Jude went next.

"So I had to get rid of the old zamboni and buy a new one. I gonna miss that old dude," He said sadly. There was a collective "aw" of sadness for Jude before Nikki and Jonesy went next.

"I'm moving back here in a few days. It was Jonesy's and my secret," Nikki stated. There were many cheers and you could hear a "FINALLY!" slip out of Jen.

"My Daddy bought us the Big Squeeze! My boss is still my boss, but the business is spreading and I don't have to wear the lemon hat anymore!" Caitlin squealed. There were fewer cheers, but everyone was happy no one had to endure the embarrassment of wearing that dumb lemon hat.

"So, Wyatt, what's your news?" Jen asked. Wyatt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have any news. After Serena and Chad graduated, Spin Me Records was sold and made into this new place where Marlowe works now. I guess that's all the news I know," He took a sip of his coffee. The rest of the group gave each other worried glances.

Ever since Wyatt and Marlowe ended, he seemed a tad emotionless. He knows her new job, too? Why did he always have to be so clingy?

"I'm not clinging to Marlowe, she just told me to stop by after work. She said she wanted me to see something." Wyatt glanced at his phone and stood up. "In fact, I have to head over now." He threw his empty cup away and walked towards a new store called Symphony of All Ages.

It didn't take Wyatt long to reach Symphony of All Ages. When he did, he spotted Marlowe standing in the doorway waiting for him.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerily. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's up?" He asked. Marlowe grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store.

"Wyatt, I want you to meet the manager- and your new boss!" She said happily.

"What?" He asked.

"Hello, Wyatt. I'm Rachel. Your friend Marlowe here convinced me to let you in. You'll be working the counter today."  
"What?" Wyatt repeated. Marlowe parked him in front of the check-out counter and left to her job in the Unknown Rock 'N' Roll department. Wyatt sat at the counter and mentally freaked out.

Working with an ex. Another ex he loved dearly. Oh god. What was he going to do? How would he make it through the days? What if he flipped out on Marlowe like he did Serena?

Wyatt was hyperventilating when suddenly he heard snapping in the background. He shook his head a bit and looked up in front of him. There stood a girl holding a couple of CDs. She looked a little worried, but mainly annoyed.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked. It sounded more like a statement. Wyatt fumbled a bit and apologized.

"It was sprung on me about five minutes ago," He explained. The girl chuckled and dropped her CDs on the counter. As Wyatt rung them up one-by-one, he examined them all.

What did a girl who looked 15 want with Disney CDs? She couldn't be a mother. She was way too young. She could have siblings. Maybe they were for a kindergarten teacher.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you buying these CDs?" Wyatt prodded gently. The girl chuckled.

"I work in the kids section here. When I'm not reading to the kids left here, I'm either singing the soundtracks from every Disney movie ever made or I'm dancing to them. Sometimes I even dress the kids up to look like characters."

"Then why this One Direction CD?" Wyatt teased.

"I'm not a boy-band girl usually. Dog Toy's not my style, but these guys have somewhat hidden sex stuff in them. I find it funny to hear 'people goin' all the way' when listening to a band that's supposed to sound nice and innocent. A band that parents may get annoyed with but let their child love anyway. Other than them, it's Big Time Rush and SHINee," she said.

"Wow. _Lame~_" Wyatt sung. The girl chuckled and slapped his arm lightly.

"You can call me lame when I marry a computer animated program," She giggled. Wyatt finished ringing her up and she finally paid. She strutted back to her station and Wyatt finally got a good look at her outfit. From the looks of it, she was wearing a _Mulan _costume. Her hair was pulled back into the Mulan bun and her pink qipao. He didn't even notice how white her face had been and how red her lips were. He didn't notice how her skin was tinted that white-yellow color, and how she had the little piece of hair fallen perfectly in place on her forehead just like Mulan.

The one thing he did notice, however, was how soft and sweet she had sounded even when she seemed annoyed at him. How graceful she walked. He even noticed the cricket cage hanging on her qipao.

Oh, wow was she beautiful.

"That's Naminé. She's a total bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I'm updating this randomly, so I apologize if a chapter's posted a month later than the rest.**

Wyatt nearly fell out of his chair.

"Marlowe, you scared me half to death!" Wyatt yelled at her. Marlowe just smiled.

"But she really is a bitch. She's crazy, too, wearing all those costumes around the mall." Wyatt looked at Marlowe for a minute. There was something there… She sounded almost bitter. Her jaw looked tight and her eyes seemed to hold some fire. He decided to ask later. For now, break time!

~~~

Wyatt sprinted towards the Big Squeeze (well, as fast as he could- Ron would drag him to "jail" if he really ran.) He was still panting a bit by the time he got there. Luckily, the whole gang was there by the time he made it.

"Cute girl… New job… Think I have…. A crush!" Wyatt got out. Caitlin squealed and clapped her hands. She got out of her Lemon and forced him into a seat near hers (seeing as how Jen was in the seat next to him.)

"How did this happen?!" Caitlin squealed excitedly. Wyatt panted for a few seconds before speaking a bit more normally.

"Marlowe got me a job at her job. The girl came up in a Mulan costume and bought a whole bunch of CDs. WE talked for a bit and she seemed so sweet and kind."

You could hear a few aww's go around the group.

"Then Marlowe called her a bitch."

The aww's stopped and you could hear Jen gasp.

"How could she be that bad that Marlowe would call her that?" Jen practically screeched. Wyatt just shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I'm not the person to ask about that. We should really ask Marlowe."

And that they did.

"I don't hate her if that's what you're asking," Marlowe stated.

"Buy you're upset with her for something," Jen fired back. Marlowe was taken back a bit.

"Yes. She took something that belonged to me. I want it back. She refuses to give it to me."

"Oh, I'm so sure you're telling the truth," Jen said sarcastically. Marlowe stared at her in shock.

"Jen, calm down," Nikki chided. Jen took a deep breath.

"Look, we just want to know why you're so angry with this Naminé chick," Jonesy stated.

"I'm not angry!" Marlowe yelled as she slammed some CDs on the counter. Wyatt stepped up to her.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise, your jaw wouldn't be so clenched."

Marlowe sighed and said, "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. She-"

"DUUU-HU-HUUUUUUDE!" Jude yelled. Marlowe and the gang looked up to see Jude skate boarding- NAKED.

"GOOD LORD, JUDE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Jonesy yelled. Jude just laughed as he tried to dismount his board. Upon doing so, Jude missed the catch of the board and ended up smacking himself in the face. He fell down onto his butt.

"Ouch!" Jude moaned. "My new tattoo's only a week old! I have got to have busted skin on that landing." Jude went to stand up when the gang yelled. Jude sat on the ground while Wyatt ran to grab Jude some extra clothes and bandages in case his tattoo scabs really had broken a bit.

"Jude, what were you doing?!" Nikki yelled.

"Well, while I was cleaning the zamboni, someone decided to take this really strong vacuum and thought I looked dirty. It was a test vacuum, so it was a work in progress. So I let him clean me, but he got my clothes even more filthy because it was on blow. When he went to turn it to suck, it went up too high, and it took my clothes. The rest is a bit of a blur, though." Jonesy blinked then busted out laughing.

"Jude!" He managed out as he started their handshake.

"Dude~" Jude laughed back. Wyatt came back with some clothes and dragged Jude to the back room to change. Luckily, his tattoo area was fine.

"All right, so, Marlowe-"

"BREAK TIME!" Marlowe called back to him and left for her break.

"And Naminé's the bitch," Nikki said loudly.

Wyatt sighed and said softly, "So what now?" Nikki looked around the spotted and spotted someone dressed up.

"Let's ask her," Nikki said as she pointed to Naminé.

"It's our best bet- the second source of all the drama." Jen agreed. Wyatt sighed, but nodded.

He wanted answers, and if Marlowe was going to ignore the situation, then he'd ask someone who mostly likely knew why Marlowe was being a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki strutted her way to Naminé's section with the gang in tow. As she grew nearer, she could hear some softly sung words.

"_E ku'u lei e hele mai 'oe__  
__A 'ike i na waiwai o ke kai 'uli iho,__  
__Mai 'uwe 'oe e ku'u lei hiwa, __  
__E aloha wau ia 'oe na kau a kau."_

"What the hell is that language?" Jonesy asked sourly. Nikki slapped his arm lightly.

"It's Hawaiian, idiot."

"I think I've heard that song before," Jen said. The gang listened as she sung the last few lines.

"_Ei nei e, oh, e ku'u lei__  
__I will love you, I will love you always,__  
__Ke ku 'oe me a'u, oh, a pili pa'a mau,__  
__I will love you, I will love you always,__  
__I will love you, I will love you always."_

"Oh! Isn't that from _Lilo and Stitch 2_?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"Now that I think about it dudes, it does," Jude said confidently.

"That's because it is. Very good guess!" Naminé exclaimed. The gang all gasped and Jonesy let out a little scream.

"When did you get there?!" He asked worriedly. Naminé giggled into her qipao's sleeve. Wyatt blushed a bit at the sight.

"I've been watching you all since you walked through the door. You made quite the commotion with Mar-Mar," she stated simply.

"You've been watching us?" Jen asked a bit disgustedly.

"Mar-Mar?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yes. A friend of Wyatt's is welcome to my section, and making up commotion with Marlowe is just too funny to let go by without a bit of staring," Naminé explained.

"You call Marlowe Mar-Mar?" Jude asked.

"Of course. Then again, it's a nick name I gave to my brother Marley when we were younger, and she does seem quite upset when I use it on her instead of him."

The gang just stared as she gracefully made her way towards an iPhone home station to get her phone.

As she scrolled through her phone, she spoke, "You're here to ask about Marlowe I assume?"

"Yes. Why does she hate you so much?" Nikki deadpanned.

Naminé immediately stopped moving her fingers across the screen. She set the phone down slowly and turned towards the group. The group immediately felt tension.

"So she hates me? She didn't say so when we were laughing and having a wonderful time at the sleepover last night…" Wyatt could hear the tears building up in her voice. He then slowly heard the anger seep into her voice.

"What have we done?" Caitlin whined quietly.

"She wants to hate me without a reason? Fine! Then she can have a piece of my mind!" Naminé said. She was determined to get to the bottom of this. She quickly rushed into the back room and changed. When she came back out, her face was almost as pale as the make-up she'd been wearing. Her long blond hair fell down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a strange color- green, yet blue, but grey. They seemed to change. As of now, they were a light green.

Her clothes were like any normal teenager- dark blue skinny jeans, and chunky DC's decked her feet. A pink dress with lace all around going down to her thighs had little pink buttons adorned her top. A little white cardigan covered the strapless dress and her shoulders.

Now that Wyatt got a good look at her, she seemed very different than her characters. She was pale, short-ish, and a little chunky, but she was beautiful in every way to him.

And then she pretty much slammed into his shoulder as she tore out of the store on her break.

Two hours later, Naminé still wasn't back from her confrontation with Marlowe. Wyatt and the gang had seen her talking (i.e. yelling0 at Marlowe about it all. She should've been back at work by now.

"Have you guys seen Naminé? She was supposed to be back from her break two hours ago. Marlowe returned fine, but Naminé's just- gone." Everyone just shook their heads. In the silence of the gang, they heard a little sniffle. Wyatt looked under the table and gasped.

"Naminé!" he screamed.


End file.
